


Give My All

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Couples Massage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fiancees - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Guitars, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Morning Sex, Passion, Rimming, Shower Sex, Singing, Smoking, Smut, Song Lyrics, Strip Tease, Stripping, Surprises, True Love, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: It's David's birthday & his and Patrick's anniversary. Patrick plans a few surprises for David, wanting this to be a very relaxing day for them since there's been some stress planning the wedding, running the store, and finding a new place for them to live together. That doesn't mean David doesn't have a surprise of his own for Patrick.





	Give My All

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my entry for open fic night. It is also my *cough* 27th *cough* birthday today, happy birthday to meee!! I get so many amazing new fics to read, I'm so happy! So here you guys go, this is over 10k words of pure fluff and smut; the two of them appreciating and loving the other on this special day. Hope you enjoy this!!! :D

It’s early in the morning; there’s a bit of sunlight coming through the blinds of their bedroom. David stirs in bed, trying to get away from that sunlight. He turns to the other side so his body is facing Patrick. Eyes still closed and clinging to sleep, he throws his arm out to drape over his fiancée, but he’s not there. 

David cracks open one eye to see that his side of the bed is empty. Not wanting to move he calls out, “Patrick?” in a hoarse, morning voice.

“In the kitchen!” Patrick calls back to him.

David, feeling better that Patrick isn’t far away, cuddles himself deeper in the comfort of their queen sized bed. Sleep is interrupted by the dip of the bed as Patrick climbs back into it a few minutes later.

Patrick lifts the comforter enough to get closer to David. He wraps an arm around David’s waist, pressing himself as close as he can to him. Patrick kisses the tip of David’s nose making David’s lips curl into a small smile. Patrick kisses David’s lips with a small peck. David groans at the loss of Patrick’s lips on his. He hears Patrick chuckle lightly before placing another small, teasing kiss to his lips. He whispers, “Happy birthday, baby,” before kissing him softly on the lips. They don’t usually call each other baby, but when they do it’s because the other is up to something or they’re  _ really _ horny.

David places his right hand on Patrick’s chest, running it up to his shoulder and to the back of his neck pulling him in for a longer, deeper kiss.

Patrick moans lowly into the kiss. David licks at his slightly parted lips before pushing his tongue inside his partner’s mouth. David throws his right leg over Patrick’s left hip, bringing them even closer together. David can feel Patrick’s growing erection pressed against his own and that feeling makes him moan deeply into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick’s hands are all over his body, one moving up and down his back under his t-shirt, and then down to squeeze his ass over his thin pyjama pants, and the other pressed against his chest.

Sleep not being a priority anymore, David lifts himself up a bit so that he can straddle Patrick’s waist. He grinds his hips harder against Patrick’s as he kisses from his lips to his jaw to nip at the skin below his earlobe. Patrick moans out, exposing more of his neck to David, his hands moving under his t-shirt. He says, “Take this off,” in a breathless whisper.

David nips at the skin under his jaw before complying with his fiancée’s request. David looks down and sees how dark Patrick’s eyes are as they rake over his now exposed upper body.

Patrick runs his hands up David’s stomach into the dark hair on his chest. He bites his bottom lip before saying, “You’re so sexy, David.” He loves that David has hair on his body, from his chest down his torso where it isn’t as thick and to that tantalizing trail that leads below his waistband. 

David runs his hands under Patrick’s white t-shirt, scratching at the skin on his chest lightly.

Patrick lifts himself slightly to take off his shirt, knowing exactly what his partner wants. Once his shirt is off, David leans down and kisses him deeply on the lips. They both moan into the kiss as they rut against each other. David trails kisses down Patrick’s neck to his chest. He licks his right nipple before looking up to see Patrick watching him, his mouth slightly parted. David licks at his nipple again, sucking on it lightly and swirling his tongue around the peak. David slots himself between both of Patrick’s legs, his arms on either side of him as he moves his lips over to his left nipple to do the same thing.

David continues his trail down Patrick’s torso. He places wet kisses down his body and stops just above the waistband of Patrick’s pyjama pants. He sucks a small mark into Patrick’s hipbone and Patrick’s hips buck up on reflex. David looks up at him and smirks when they make eye contact.

He says, “So impatient…” David loves to tease him but his erection is also telling him how impatient he is so he hooks his fingers into Patrick’s pants and tugs at them. Patrick lifts his hips up to help him shed the thin pyjama pants.

David resettles in between Patrick’s legs, now his hard cock right in front of him. He leaves a wet kiss to the underside of his shaft making Patrick moan at the feel. He looks up at Patrick one more time to see him watching him with hooded eyes and his lips still slightly parted. Patrick’s tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip as he watches David lap his tongue from base to head on the underside of his hard shaft. He moans out at the feeling as David continues. He swirls his tongue around the head of his leaking cock before taking him into his mouth and moving down lower until he fits him all into his mouth.

Patrick’s back arches and his head is thrown back. He moans out, “ _ Mmm, David _ .” David runs his hands up Patrick’s thighs, raking his nails against his skin. He moves his hands up to his waist to hold him still so he doesn’t buck up into his already full mouth too much. He loves when Patrick fucks his face but that’s not what is going to happen this early in the morning.

Patrick’s hand is in David’s hair and he tugs at it lightly. He says, “Come here.” David lets go of Patrick’s dick with a plop from his mouth before moving back up his lover. Patrick’s hands go to the back of David’s neck as he pulls him into a messy, deep kiss. He flips them around so he is now on top of David. David chuckles into the kiss as he now lays flat on the mattress.

Patrick kisses his jaw and moves his lips to his earlobe. He nips at it before he says into his ear hotly, “I wanna make you feel so good, baby,” as he grinds his hard cock against David’s through his thin pants.

David moans, bucking his hips up. Patrick removes David’s pyjama pants before copying what

David did to him just before, moving down his body with wet kisses. Patrick licks David’s hip bone before giving him his own little hickey right above where his hard dick is, pressed against his chest. He swirls his tongue around the head of David’s leaking cock as they lock eyes. David moans and his hips buck up trying to chase the heat and feel of Patrick’s perfect mouth.

Patrick smirks at him before taking him into his mouth, moving his lips down lower over his shaft. He bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue every so often around his cock. He removes his mouth from David’s shaft and takes one ball into his mouth and sucks before doing the same to the next one. He moves his tongue lower, circling it around David’s hole.

“Fuck,  _ Patrick _ ,” David moans out at the feeling of Patrick’s tongue teasing his hole.

Patrick laps at his tight hole, pushing his tongue in slowly. David is moaning above him and pushing back slightly against Patrick’s tongue inside of him. 

He says breathlessly, “I need you to fuck me, now.”

Patrick moves back up David’s body and he pulls him into a searing kiss. Patrick reaches into the bedside table and grabs the lube. David’s feet are planted on the mattress on either side of Patrick’s hips. Patrick sinks two slick fingers inside of David to make sure he’s fully prepared for him. David moans out in pleasure, his hands are touching all over Patrick’s body, so desperate for him. He rocks his hips to meet Patrick’s fingers, needing more. Patrick removes his fingers and David whines at the loss of contact.

Patrick squirts a bit more lube into the palm of his hand and strokes his own hard cock as he watches David watch him. “You’re so fucking sexy,” David says as he runs his hands up Patrick’s chest.

Patrick pushes David back to lay down on the mattress as he lines himself up before pushing into him. They both moan loudly as Patrick continues to push all the way in. Once he’s fully seated inside David, he gives him a moment to adjust to the feel. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist and his hand moves down to his ass and squeezes it. Patrick takes that as his cue and starts to thrust in and out of him. David meets him with every thrust of his hips, wrapping his legs around his waist, his hands touching every part of him that he can reach. Patrick kisses him deeply as he pulls almost all the way out and slamming back into him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” David cries out as Patrick slams into his prostate, his head thrown back against his pillow. He rakes his nails down Patrick’s back and moans deeply. “Right there, Patrick, fuck.”

Patrick continues to fuck him deep and hard, hitting that sweet spot inside of him that gets David crying out his name and using his nails to scratch down his back in the best possible way.

“You feel so good, David,” Patrick says hotly in his ear, a little breathless.

“I’m so close, Patrick,” David says in a breathless moan.

He can feel David’s neglected leaking cock in between them, he tells him, “Touch yourself, I want to see you cum for me.”

David moans as he wraps his hand around his hard cock. He opens his eyes and sees his fiancée fucking him deep and hard, and so,  _ so  _ good. David strokes his cock to Patrick’s thrusts and it doesn’t take long before his orgasm takes over. He comes hard over his hand and onto his stomach, moaning Patrick’s name, his head thrown back against the pillow. Patrick leans forward and buries his nose in the crook of David’s neck, breathing in his scent. He kisses him on the neck before his own orgasm takes over, the pressure on his dick from David clenching around him sending him over the edge.

Once their orgasms have subsided, Patrick pulls out of David and plops down on the mattress next to him. They turn their heads to look at each other. Patrick kisses him softly on the lips and says again, “Happy birthday.”

David smiles at him softly. He says, “Happy anniversary,” before kissing him softly, bringing his clean hand up to cup his face. It’s the anniversary of their first date and first kiss. It’s also the only anniversary they celebrate since they were all in as of that day.

Patrick is grinning into the kiss before he pulls back slightly to say it back, “Happy anniversary.”

“What a great day this is starting off to be,” David says with a small smirk.

Patrick kisses David on the lips and moans softly. “That was the plan,” He says as he pulls back.

“Oh, there’s a plan?” David asks running his hand up and down the back of Patrick’s neck.

Patrick smiles at him and says, “Stay here.” He hops off the bed to get a warm washcloth to clean them both off. He puts his pyjama pants back on and he tells him, “Join me in the kitchen when you’re ready,” as he puts his t-shirt on and heads to the kitchen.

 

David puts his pyjamas back on and heads into the kitchen once dressed. He sees Patrick standing on the other side of the kitchen island. He sees the spread and he grins as he approaches it. Patrick has his own grin as well. There is an assortment of fruits, bagels with salmon, waffles, bacon, potatoes, and chocolate danishes. There is also a bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket with a jug of orange juice, and two cups of coffee.

“Would you like a mimosa?” Patrick asks him as he pulls the bottle out of the bucket.

“Yes, please,” David says. He picks up a blueberry and pops it into his mouth as he watches

Patrick pop the bottle open and pour them a couple of mimosas.

They hold up their glasses close together, and Patrick says, “To another amazing year being by your side, I love you so much.” They clink their glasses together and take a sip.

David puts his glass down and moves around the island to get close to Patrick. He slips his arms around Patrick’s neck and he wraps his arms around David’s waist. He kisses him deeply on the lips, pressing himself against him as much as he physically can. David pulls back slightly to say,

“I love you, this looks amazing. You didn’t have to do all of this, you know.”

“I wanted to,” Patrick says. He pecks him one more time on the lips before continuing, “You’ve been doing such an amazing job planning the wedding and still working so hard at the store. You deserve a break today, so the store is closed and there will be no wedding planning either.”

David smiles at him sweetly. He’s trying not to think about all of the things he had wanted to do today that had to do with wedding planning, and instead focuses on how thoughtful and amazing his partner is. David shakes his head before pulling Patrick into a tight embrace. “I love you,” He says softly into his ear.

“I love you too,” Patrick says before pulling back. “Now eat.”

“Gladly,” David says as he turns back to the island and starts to fill a plate with food.

 

As they finish off their breakfast, David asks, “So what does the rest of the day look like if we aren’t going to work?” before taking the last sip of his second mimosa.

Patrick says, “First, we’re going to stop by the motel. I know your parents and Stevie would like to see you-“

David cuts him off, “Mm, do they really though?”

Patrick chuckles. “Of course they do. I know they forgot a couple years ago but they’ve been better. Plus, they told me to make sure you came by the motel to see them,” He tells him honestly. 

David squints his eyes at him, not fully believing him but letting it go. “Mmk, and then?” He asks.

“Then we’ll go to Elmdale for a couples massage at this new spa they opened,” Patrick tells him.

“Ouuu, I like the sound of that,” David says putting his elbow on the counter and putting his head in his hand, looking at Patrick with a satisfied smile.

Patrick chuckles and says, “I thought you would. After the spa we’ll have some time before dinner if you want to walk around and check out some shops. I made a reservation at our favorite Italian restaurant.”

“Yum,” David says simply, looking very happy with the rest of the day’s plans. 

“Once we come back home, I have a couple of surprises that will stay a surprise until tonight,” Patrick says pointedly. 

“I even get a surprise after all of that? Lucky me,” David says twisting his mouth to the side.

Patrick laughs making David break and laugh as well. David wraps his arm around Patrick’s shoulders, running his hand up the back of his neck and into the short hairs. He pulls him in, leaning forward that last bit to press their lips together. He pulls back slightly to say, “Thank you for all of this.”

“You’re welcome. It’s not easy to plan for your birthday when it’s also our anniversary. Extra pressure, you know?” Patrick says with a shy smile.

“There doesn’t have to be extra pressure. Even if we spent the entire day in bed I would be happy,” David says with a smirk.

Patrick chuckles; with a smirk of his own he says, “Oh, I’m sure you would be.”

“Mmk, like you wouldn’t be,” David says sarcastically.

Patrick pulls David in for a kiss. He licks his lips and when David parts them, Patrick slips his tongue inside his mouth, tasting and teasing. Patrick pulls back slightly and David chases after his lips. Patrick laughs lowly but meets David for another kiss. 

When they pull apart for real this time, David says, “Can I give you part one of your anniversary gifts now?” 

Patrick looks at David with wide eyes. “Part one? How many parts are there?” He asks.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” David says with a wink before heading into the bedroom to get the gift he left hidden at the bottom of his drawer. 

Patrick makes his way over to the sofa and takes a seat. David returns and hands him his gift which is neatly wrapped with a bow on it. Patrick smiles at David before opening it up carefully as David told him to. Once he sees it, he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. 

“David, this is incredible,” Patrick says looking at him. David drew on a canvas one of the pictures that Patrick has framed on his fireplace. It’s a picture of the two of them outside of Rose Apothecary, David’s arm is around Patrick’s shoulders, on the first day that they were open for business (not the day of their launch party, they were way too busy that day, but it was the very next day). He caresses the side of David’s face with his free hand and pulls him in for a kiss. When he pulls back he says, “I love it, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” David says simply, his smile matching Patrick’s. 

“We should hang this above our bed,” Patrick says looking down at the drawing again. It’s decently sized that it would look good above the bed.

David presses his lips together, trying not to grin at Patrick calling it  _ our _ bed and not  _ his  _ bed, which technically it still is. David hasn’t moved in with Patrick fully yet. They’re trying to find a place big enough for the two of them, well, big enough to hold all of David’s clothes and products. As of now, he spends most, if not every night, at Patrick’s, and he only has one drawer to leave his essentials in. 

Patrick walks over to the bed; he stands on top of it and holds the canvas against the wall, checking to see how it looks. He turns to David and asks, “What do you think?”

David smiles as he makes his way over. He assesses how his drawing looks above  _ their _ bed, stepping at all angles of the bed. The canvas is vertically shaped so aesthetically it looks nice above the bed. “I like it there,” David says simply with a soft smile. 

Patrick grins at him. Looking back at the drawing he says, “So do I.” He gets down from the bed, putting his gift down on his dresser. He walks over to David, wrapping his arms around his waist. David instinctively wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, holding him close. Patrick presses a soft kiss to David’s neck sending shivers through David. He loves when Patrick kisses his neck like that. 

Patrick removes himself from the embrace, David already missing the contact. He says, “I’m going to take a shower,” as he starts walking to the bathroom. He removes his shirt, still looking at David. 

David bites his bottom lip as he watches his sexy button face fiancée strip as he makes his way to the bathroom, slowly torturing him. Patrick removes his pants before disappearing into the bathroom. David doesn’t usually like showering with Patrick, not that it has anything to do with Patrick, he just has a whole routine when he showers and he can’t really do that with someone else in there with him; especially since he gets very distracted by a naked Patrick. The only times he’ll shower with Patrick is when Patrick’s about to get out of the shower. David will hop in last minute, they’ll have their dirty, wet fun, and then he’ll kick Patrick out so he can go about his shower routine. So that’s what he’s going to do. He decides to go pour himself another mimosa and sits on the bed waiting.

David looks at his phone and sees that it’s been about ten minutes since Patrick went into the shower. As David puts his glass down and starts to strip out of his clothes he hears Patrick say, “Are you coming or what?”

David chuckles to himself; he finishes undressing and walks into the washroom. He pulls the curtain back of the shower/tub and steps inside joining his perfectly naked and wet fiancée. Patrick tries to move to let David get under the stream of water but David doesn’t budge. Instead, he kisses Patrick on the lips, his hand going to the back of his neck and holding his head in place, deepening their kiss. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist, running his hands up and down his back, and down to his ass, squeezing it. 

David releases Patrick’s mouth and he drops to his knees in front of him. He takes Patrick’s half hard dick in his hand and strokes it a few times, getting him fully hard as he looks up at him, their eyes never breaking contact. He licks the head of his cock teasingly. Patrick’s lips part slightly as he watches his partner twirl his tongue around his dick before taking him into his mouth. Patrick moans at the feeling of David’s mouth around his hard cock. David bobs his head up and down Patrick’s hard shaft, twirling his tongue around, and swallowing around his length. Patrick’s hand goes into David’s hair, gripping onto it, and the other goes onto David’s shoulder to steady him. David moans around Patrick’s cock; he loves it when Patrick grabs onto his hair during sex. David takes Patrick even deeper down his throat and Patrick moans, “ _ David _ , fu- I’m gonna come.”

David’s hands reach around Patrick’s thighs and to his ass, he squeezes hard and pulling his cheeks apart. David trails his finger along his crack as he continues to suck deep and hard. Patrick’s grip goes a little tighter in David’s hair as he moans out his name as he comes hard down David’s throat. David swallows everything Patrick gives him, holding onto him tight by his thighs before he stands in front of his satisfied fiancée. Patrick takes David’s face into his hands and kisses him hard on the lips. David moans into the kiss, pressing himself against Patrick’s body. Patrick feels David’s hard cock against his leg so he releases David’s mouth in favor of dropping to his knees now and returning the favor.

Once David’s orgasm has subsided, Patrick kisses him slow and soft on the lips. “I love you,” David says softly against his lips. “Now get out so I can get ready properly.”

Patrick laughs before kissing him one last time on the lips. He steps out of the shower to leave David to finish up his shower routine on his own. 

Once they’re both dressed, David, despite it being summer, is [wearing](https://www.bustle.com/p/15-david-outfits-from-schitts-creek-so-outrageous-they-may-even-top-moiras-wigs-15920859) his light grey cheetah print sweater with a white t-shirt underneath, and very light grey jeans that are purposefully stained in black on the back of them and a bit on the front legs, with intricate lines above the knees, and Patrick is wearing a dark blue button-up shirt, and dark jeans, they head out for the day. 

*

Patrick drives them over to the motel with David’s hand in his on his thigh the whole way, David absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across his hand. They step out of the car when they park out front and walk over to his parent’s door. They knock and Johnny opens the door. “Hello, boys,” He says stepping out of the way to let them inside. “Moira, honey, David and Patrick are here!” He calls out to his wife.

Moira steps out of the washroom and says, “Hello, Patrick. David, happy birthday, dear.” 

“Yes, happy birthday, son,” Johnny adds with a soft smile.

“Thank you,” David says softly with a small smile. 

“Oh, and a happy anniversary as well, correct?” Moira asks looking between the two men.

Patrick smiles at her and says, “Yes, it is. Thank you, Mrs. Rose.” Moira smiles back at him. He turns to look at David and says, “I have to run a small errand, I’ll be back soon. I’ll let Stevie know you’re here.”

“No need, I’ve already texted her,” David says waving his phone at him. “What errand do you need to run?” He asks eyeing his partner up and down, hand holding his phone now on his hip.

Patrick smirks at him. “You’ll find out later tonight,” He says before kissing him on the cheek. “Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Rose,” He says to his soon to be in-laws. 

“Bye, dear,” Moira says back as Johnny says, “Bye, Patrick.”

Patrick smiles at them and looks at David, “I’ll be back soon, promise,” he says with a wink before leaving the motel room.

*

Patrick drives over to the store since he planned for a special delivery to be made today for David’s birthday. He would have gone to pick it up himself but it’s in Elmdale and he couldn't do it with David in the car with him and he isn’t going to drive to Elmdale and back twice in one day. He’s in the store for ten minutes before she arrives with the delivery. 

Patrick unlocks the door and holds it open for her. “Hi, you must be Patrick,” The young girl says as she steps inside the shop.

“Yes, hi,” Patrick says as he watches her set the box down on the counter.

“I’m Rosie, Beth’s daughter. She sent me to hand deliver this to you,” Rosie informs Patrick.

“I appreciate it so much, there was no way I’d be able to get to your mom’s shop to pick this up without my fiancée knowing about it,” Patrick tells her. 

“It’s no problem at all. My mother told me that your fiancée loves her stuff and that you are great customers so anything to help!” Rosie tells him with a bright smile. Patrick opens the box to make sure all is good. Everything is perfect, just as he ordered.

Patrick pays her and they say their goodbyes. As she’s heading out he says, “Please tell Beth thank you again.”

She smiles at him softly and nods. Patrick goes to the counter and takes the box with him out of the store. He locks the door behind him before driving back home where he leaves the box in the fridge. Patrick drives back to the motel, only having been gone for not even an hour. 

He knocks on the door of the Rose’s room and David opens it. He sighs heavily and says in a soft tone, “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Patrick says with a soft smile. He steps into the room, leaving a small kiss to David’s cheek. “How are you?” He adds with a small smirk.

David squints his eyes at him. He says, “Good, we just Skyped with Alexis. She might have given me a bit of a headache about the wedding, but I’ll be fine after that massage.” He wraps his arm around Patrick’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose against Patrick’s head. 

Patrick chuckles. David can be so obvious sometimes. “You ready to go?” is all he asks him.

“God, yes,” David says before kissing Patrick on the lips. He turns to his parents (Stevie left during the Skype call) and says, “So this has been lovely. Thank you again for the gift.” 

“You’re welcome, son,” Johnny says with a smile.

Moira adds, “Enjoy the rest of your day, boys.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Rose,” Patrick says with a smile. David nods at them and the two of them make their way out of the room, David holding a gift bag in his hand. “What did they get you?” Patrick asks.

They get inside the car and once they’re both seated David says, “Oh, a bottle of that really nice wine we like. The card was really sentimental. It’s the first gift they’ve given me in a long time.”

Patrick’s face softens and his eyes get a little sad at that. He’s just happy that the relationship between David and his parents, and his sister, has been able to change and grow living here. “That’s nice,” Patrick says simply, leaning forward to kiss David softly on the lips. 

David kisses Patrick back, his hand coming to caress his face. “So,” David says once they part and Patrick starts en route to Elmdale. “How was that errand you had to run?”

Patrick suppresses a smile; he glances over at David as he says vaguely, “It went well.”

David watches Patrick but then gives up. He’s not going to get anything out of this man. David plays music from his phone on the speakers in the car (he made Patrick get an aux cord once they started dating officially) as Patrick drives them to the spa.

 

*

 

David and Patrick have changed into their robes and were instructed to go to a separate waiting room. It’s all zenned out, with long chairs to lounge on and a pond in the room. Someone brings them flutes of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries before leaving them together.

Patrick clinks his glass with David’s as he’s already halfway through a dark chocolate covered strawberry. “This is nice,” David says after taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m glad you like it,” Patrick says with a fond smile.

They’re alone for about ten minutes, enough time for David to eat a few of the strawberries, before the woman who instructed them to come in here after changing comes back. She tells them to come with her then she asks, “Have either of you had a couples massage before?”

“No,” They both say in unison. David looks to Patrick and has a small satisfied smirk on his face. He doesn’t really know what he expected. He never really thought about if Patrick’s ever done this before. He’s happy to know that he hasn’t had one with Rachel, that this is another first for both of them.

Patrick squeezes David’s hand with a small smile on his lips. They follow her to the room where she tells them to disrobe and get under the sheet on their respective massage chair and that their masseuses will be in shortly before she leaves, closing the door behind her.

David licks his lips as he watches Patrick disrobe and is standing nude in front of him. Patrick smacks David’s arm teasingly making him shrug and say, “What?” before his eyes trail back down south.

Patrick laughs as he gets onto the massage chair face down and underneath the sheet. David shakes his head before doing the same thing. Not long after they hear the door open and in walk two people. 

The two masseuses introduce themselves before one turns on the soft ambient music. It is an hour of pure bliss as they get all the knots out of David and Patrick’s backs, and they get to hear their partner moaning in pleasure right next to each other. A very satisfying hour indeed.

 

They are left alone in the room to put their robes back on once the massages have ended. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and Patrick wraps his around David’s waist. “This was amazing, thank you,” David says softly, leaning in for a kiss. Patrick’s hold on his waist tightens as their kiss deepens. They feel so good after getting all the knots out of their bodies and now being pressed up against each other in just their robes. The kiss just electrifies things between them in this moment. David moans lightly into Patrick’s mouth as they tease and taste each other with their tongues. 

Patrick pulls back slightly. A little out of breath he says, “We should get going.”

David refocusing and realizing where they are, he says, “Yeah, we should.”

They walk hand in hand out of the room and towards the dressing room where they left their things. Patrick squeezes David’s hand and says, “I love you.”

David says, “I love you too,” not being able to stop the big smile that takes over his face, squeezing Patrick’s hand also. 

 

*

They still have an hour or so before their reservation for dinner so David takes Patrick up on walking around the town and stopping in some shops. David knows this day isn’t supposed to be about the wedding or the store but he finds some great things for both that he can’t help but buy. Patrick allows it since it was his idea to walk around before dinner. 

They parked near the restaurant so they walk back to the car so that they can leave their bags in there while they have dinner. 

“Reservation for Brewer,” Patrick says when they reach the hostess.

She smiles at him, a little too brightly for David’s taste, and says, “Right this way, Mr. Brewer,” before leading the way to their table with menus in her arms.

They reach the table, where the hostess places the two menus on the table and the wine menu on the side of the table, and Patrick holds the chair out for David. David suppresses the grin that wants to split his face in two. He says softly to Patrick, “Thank you,” before taking his seat. Patrick takes his seat across from David and the hostess tells them, “Your waiter will be right with you, enjoy,” before leaving them. 

“Question,” David says looking at Patrick. 

Patrick gives him a tightlipped smile and just nods. David asks, “Are we having dessert here? Because that will change my choice of meal.”

Patrick watches David wide eyed, trying not to laugh. God, he loves this man. He says simply, “We are not having dessert here.”

“Okay,” David says with a nod as he looks down at his menu. He looks back up at Patrick; his eyes squinted as he says, “Um, will we be having dessert though? Because I’d really like to.”

Patrick chuckles softly, not being able to hold it in much longer, his fiancée is so ridiculous. He says, “Yes, we will be having dessert. Stop thinking of that and choose your dinner instead.”

“Okay,” David says with a bit of sass before looking at his menu. “What are you getting?”

“The pizza you got last time with the truffle oil and brie on it,” Patrick tells him.

“Mmm,” David moans softly his eyes shutting. “That was really good.”

The waiter comes by with a loaf of fresh baguette, a small plate of pesto and olive oil, and a small cutting board with a knife. He sets it all down on the table between them and says, “Good evening, gentlemen. I’ll be your waiter, my name is Kai. Can I start you off with something to drink?” 

Patrick orders them two glasses of red wine they always get when they come here and some water. The waiter leaves to get them their drinks. 

David asks with hopeful eyes, “Can we share an appetizer?”  

Patrick smiles at him softly. “Sure, whatever you want,” He says.

David grins at him and closes his menu. He reaches his hand across the table and Patrick places his hand in David’s. Their waiter returns with their drinks and to take their order.

“So, we’re going to start with the arancini to share, and then I will take the veal parmesan with fettuccini alfredo on the side,” David tells him.

The waiter then looks to Patrick who says, “And I will have the pizza funghi e cipolla. Thank you.”

Once they are left alone again, they pick up their glasses of wine and David says, “Happy anniversary.”

“And happy birthday,” Patrick adds. They smile at each other as they clink their glasses together. 

 

They drink their wine, dip some bread in the pesto and olive oil, and just chat about life, stuff, while they wait for their food. They share the delicious arancini (rice balls with cheese in a tomato sauce) and then they have their main meals. They share their food with each other, and whatever is left, because there is still most of the veal and a big slice of pizza left, they take it to-go. 

 

*

 

David unlocks the front door for them and goes to plop down on the sofa, leaving his shopping bags and gift bag on the floor near the sofa. Patrick puts the leftovers in the fridge near his surprise box that he put in there earlier.

“I am so full,” David says as he lounges on the sofa, feet up on the armrest. 

Patrick chuckles as he goes over to join him. He lifts David’s legs and sits down on the sofa and places David’s legs back onto his lap. 

“What’s for dessert?” David asks a few moments later.

Patrick can’t help the big laugh that comes out of him, his head thrown back a bit. “You just said you’re so full,” Patrick says through the laughter.

David sits up, still leaving his legs on Patrick’s lap, and glares at him. “Okay, one, stop laughing,” He says pointing his finger at him. “And secondly, you promised me dessert.”

“Oh did I promise you dessert?” Patrick teases.

David twists his smile to the side and looks up. He looks back at Patrick and says simply, “Yes.”

Patrick chuckles. “We’ll have dessert after. I have a couple of other surprises for you first,” He says with a sly smile.

“Oh, that’s right,” David says, remembering their conversation that morning. “Um, so I also have a surprise for you, but I think you should go first because I’m too sober for mine.” He remembers the bottle of wine his parents got him and says, “Speaking of which,” as he removes his legs from Patrick’s lap and reaches for the bottle in the bag. He stands and goes to the kitchen with the bottle. He pours two glasses, a little extra for himself, and heads back to the sofa, handing Patrick his glass. 

Patrick takes a big sip before putting it down on the coffee table. He says, “Okay, I’ll do one of my surprises now, well, this one isn’t really a surprise but more of a gift.” 

“You didn’t need to get me a gift, you already did so much today,” David says as he watches Patrick disappear into the bedroom (with all the bags and leaving them next to their dresser). 

Patrick comes back into the living room with his guitar and David smiles at him fondly. “I get another serenade? What did I do to deserve you?” He asks as he pulls his legs up on the sofa underneath him, getting comfortable with his wine in hand, taking a long sip.

Patrick chuckles and leans over where David’s sitting to kiss him softly on the lips. When he pulls back he says, “By just being you.”

David tries to stop the blush from creeping in by turning his head to the side shyly. Patrick sits in the chair near David, placing his guitar properly in his lap. He strums the guitar softly once before saying, “This is a song from someone you also love very much,” with a small wink. David grins at that. Patrick says, “You mean the world to me, David, and I cannot wait to marry you so we can spend the rest of our lives together. You are my all.”

Patrick looks down briefly to see if he has the chords right before he starts and looks back up at David and not looking away throughout the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wj9XYSlF0KA).

 

“ _ I am thinking of you _

_ In my sleepless solitude tonight _

_ If it's wrong to love you _

_ Then my heart just won't let me be right _

_ 'Cause I've drowned in you _

_ And I won't pull through _

_ Without you by my side” _

 

David watches Patrick as he sings to him, tears threatening to escape his eyes where they’ve welled up. A couple tears fall down his cheeks and he quickly brushes them away with the back of his hand.

 

_ “I'd give my all to have _

_ Just one more night with you _

_ I'd risk my life to feel _

_ Your body next to mine _

_ 'Cause I can't go on _

_ Living in the memory of our song _

_ I'd give my all for your love tonight” _

 

As each lyric is sung, David feels his heart welling up inside of his chest. He can’t believe his life right now. The man of his dreams is serenading him to a Mariah Carey song. More tears well up in his eyes. This is a sad song, it’s about a lost love, which they aren’t lost to each other but David knows why Patrick picked this song. No matter what they face, they face it together and they are able to because of the love they have for each other. They would risk everything if it meant being able to stay together, to  _ be together _ . They would risk anything for the other person.

 

_ “Baby can you feel me _

_ Imagining I'm looking in your eyes _

_ I can see you clearly _

_ Vividly emblazoned in my mind _

_ And yet you're so far _

_ Like a distant star _

_ I'm wishing on tonight _

_ I'd give my all to have _

_ Just one more night with you _

_ I'd risk my life to feel _

_ Your body next to mine _

_ 'Cause I can't go on” _

 

David sees that Patrick has his own tears in his eyes as his strumming comes more softly and he sings the last bit of the song. 

 

_ “Living in the memory of our song _

_ I'd give my all for your love tonight _

_ I'd give my all for your love _

_ Tonight _ ”

 

David puts his wine glass on the coffee table as Patrick puts his guitar down. David walks over to Patrick and sits on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kisses him so deeply, so passionately on the lips, wanting to show him how much he appreciated the song, how much he appreciates him. Patrick’s arms are wound tightly around David as he kisses him back just as deep. David’s hand runs up the back of Patrick’s neck and into his short hair as his tongue delves into his mouth, they both sigh into the kiss. David pulls back slightly to look at Patrick. He says softly, “I love you so much.”

Patrick says back just as softly, “I love you too, so much, David,” before kissing him one more time on the lips. David buries his neck in Patrick’s, inhaling the familiar and comforting smell of him. They stay like that, in a tight embrace, for a few minutes. 

David pulls back enough to look at Patrick and says, “How the fuck am I supposed to follow-up to that?!”

Patrick chuckles lightly, his hands roaming up and down David’s back soothingly. “I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is you have planned, David,” Patrick tells him.

David’s eyebrows knit together as he says, “Mm, doubt that.” He gets up from Patrick’s lap and goes to grab his wine glass. He had forgotten all about it as Patrick serenaded him. He chugs down the glass before putting it back down and shaking out his arms. 

David grabs a chair from the table and puts it in the hallway. He motions to Patrick with one finger indicating to come here. Patrick smirks as he makes his way over to David who points to the chair for him to sit. Patrick does as he’s instructed and David goes to the bedroom to turn on the Bluetooth speaker and cue up the song on his phone. 

David comes back into the hallway with his phone in hand. He tells Patrick, “So this is a long song and I will not be performing for the entirety of it.” Patrick’s eyebrows shoot up on his face at the ‘performing’ part of what David said. “Okay,” David says after taking a deep breath in and out. He presses play on the song and places the phone down on the arm of the sofa.

The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzMgR0AyUuI) starts instantly. 

 

_ I just wanna _

_ Show you how much I appreciate you _

 

David walks towards Patrick slowly and as sexy as he can muster up. 

 

_ Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you _

_ Wanna show you how much I will forever be true _

 

David walks around the back of Patrick’s chair, trailing his fingers across Patrick’s shoulders and neck. 

 

_ Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good _

_ Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood _

 

David winks at Patrick when he’s back in front of him before he walks back a few steps. 

 

_ Wanna show you how much, I value what you say _

_ Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe _

 

David pulls his sweater off overhead, as sexy as he can, and tosses it to the side. Patrick is watching him with wide eyes but he has the smallest smile on his face. He’s enjoying this. It gives David more confidence to continue.

 

_ Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart _

_ I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart _

_ Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me _

 

David unzips his jeans and removes them slowly. There’s not really a sexy way to do this, he thinks, but the look on Patrick faces tells him differently.

 

_ I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be _

_ Loving you is really all that's on my mind _

_ And I can't help but to think about it day and night _

 

David steps out of his jeans; he removes his socks quickly, and is left standing in just his tight black boxer briefs and his white t-shirt. He walks slowly back towards Patrick who shifts in his seat trying to move a bit forward. David puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and pushes him back so he’s sitting on the chair fully. 

 

_ I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch _

_ Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh) _

_ Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh) _

_ Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body _

 

David removes his t-shirt, tossing it to the side so he’s just in his boxers in front of his fully clothed fiancée. David runs his hands down Patrick’s chest and to his thighs. He pushes his legs apart before he slowly drops to the ground, squatting in between Patrick’s open legs. 

 

_ Boy I like it when you watch me, ah _

_ Tonight it's going down _

 

David lifts himself back up, his face right in Patrick’s, he brushes his lips lightly across Patrick’s before turning around, still standing in between his legs. 

 

_ I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe _

_ Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe _

 

David places both of his hands on either of Patrick’s thighs as he rocks his hips side to side as he slowly lowers himself.

 

_ Baby lemme put my body on your body  _

_ Promise not to tell nobody 'cause _

_ It's bout to go down _

 

David turns back to face Patrick, his eyes so dark it makes David’s cock twitch. He closes Patrick’s legs and straddles him, rocking his hips against him to the beat of the song. 

 

_ You'll never need two, 'cause I will be your number 1 _

_ Them other chicks are superficial  _

 

Patrick’s hands are running up David’s thighs and around his waist. He can’t stop touching him. He’s so hard and David is pressed against him in such a tantalizing way. David’s hand moves slowly up Patrick’s chest and to the back of his head as he leans forward and presses his lips to Patrick’s, not being able to wait any longer. 

_ But I know you know I'm the one _

_ That's why I'm all into you _

_ 'Cause I can recognize that you know that _

 

Patrick’s hands reach down into David’s boxers; he squeezes his ass as he pulls him even closer, their clothed erections rubbing against each other. 

 

_ That's why I'm backin' this thing back _

_ Pop poppin' this thing back _

_ Drop drop drop dropping this thing back _

 

David pulls away from the kiss breathlessly. He says, “Should I continue or?”

A small groan escapes Patrick’s mouth before he says, “Bed. Now.”

David rushes off of Patrick’s lap as they make their way to the bed; Patrick removes his clothing as he goes. David lies down on the bed as he watches Patrick strip down to his boxers. He teasingly runs his hand down his body and over his clothed erection, stroking it through his boxers. 

Patrick all but growls at David before he jumps onto the bed and hovers his body over David’s. He captures David’s lips in a searing kiss; they’re all tongue and teeth, both so desperate for the other. 

Patrick grinds his clothed erection against David’s as David throws his head back into the pillow. Patrick kisses David’s neck, sucking a small mark right above his collarbone, wanting to mark him up, making everyone know who he belongs to. 

David’s hands are all over Patrick, his back, his ass, everywhere he can grab onto. He pants, “Patrick, fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Patrick moans at his words, he loves it when David begs for his cock. They strip out of their boxers and Patrick reaches for the lube they left on the bedside table that morning. 

David tells him, “No, just need you inside me  _ now _ .”

Patrick groans before he kisses David on the lips. He squeezes some lube into his palm and strokes his hard, leaking cock a few times before lining up with David and slowly pushing inside of him. 

David moans, “ _ Fuck, Patrick _ ,” as he wraps his legs around Patrick’s waist, pulling him closer. Patrick thrusts in and out of David hard and deep getting the best moans out his partner. They love to take their time with each other, but in moments like these, where they are both just so desperate to feel the other, they can’t handle the slow and steady pace; they want it hard and fast. 

David groans as Patrick hits his prostate, his nails clawing at Patrick’s back. “Don’t stop,  _ fuck _ , baby, you feel so good,” David says breathlessly. 

Patrick continues to thrust into that spot that gets David feeling so,  _ so _ good. David’s clenching around his dick and he doesn’t know how long he’s going to last. “David,  _ umph _ , you take my cock so good, baby,” Patrick says hotly in David’s ear. Dirty talk always seems to get David feeling extra hot. David moans at Patrick’s words so he continues, “Wanna make you feel so good. Give you my cock all night long, baby.” 

David moans, “ _ Fuck, Patrick _ , I love you and your cock. Fuck, you feel so good.” 

Patrick thrusts a few more times, hitting David’s sweet spot hard and deep, before David is moaning Patrick’s name and coming hard between their stomachs and chests. Patrick, not being able to last comes hard inside of David, his head falling into the crook of David’s neck. 

Once their orgasms subside, Patrick pulls out of him gently and plops down onto the mattress next to him. David turns his head slightly to look at Patrick who in turn looks back at him.

David says, “I guess you liked my surprise then?” but it comes out more of a question.

Patrick laughs; he props himself up on his elbow and looks down into David’s eyes. He says, “David, it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” David blushes and tries to hide it by leaning up and kissing Patrick on the lips. When he pulls back Patrick says, “Maybe you should give me a little striptease more often.”

“If the result is hot, sweaty, passionate sex then it’s something I will consider,” David says twisting his smile to the side.

Patrick leans back down to press another kiss to his lips before getting up to get them a warm washcloth to clean off with. 

 

They’re as clean as they’re going to get without actually bathing so they put on their thin pyjama pants and some t-shirts before going back to the living room. 

“I could really go for some dessert now,” David tells Patrick as he sits on the sofa, grabbing the controller and turning the TV on to find a movie they can tune out if need be. 

Patrick chuckles, shaking his head. “I have one other surprise before we get to the dessert,” Patrick tells him. 

David watches as Patrick goes back to the bedroom and into one of his drawers. He comes back with a sort of small, black cylindrical tube. Patrick sits down next to David on the sofa and opens it, emptying what’s inside into his palm. 

“No way,” David says plucking the joint out of Patrick’s hand. “Wha- how? Who?”

Patrick laughs at how shocked David is that he has this. “I called up Mr. Hockley and got a bit of his  _ tea _ from him. I went to see Stevie and she rolled us this fatty, and she kept the rest for compensation,” Patrick explains. When he sees the look on David’s face he adds, “There was maybe one more out of what was left.”

David mumbles out, “Okay, good.” He then looks at Patrick with a smirk. “I like this surprise,” He says before kissing Patrick on the cheek. 

“Here,” Patrick says handing him a lighter. “You light it, birthday boy.”

David gives him a cheeky smile before taking the lighter from him. He’s about to light it when he realizes, “Wait, can we smoke inside your apartment?” He asks, not knowing the answer since they haven’t smoked together here. They’ve only smoked up together once and that was at the store with Stevie one night. It was a random occurrence. 

“Hold on,” Patrick says. He grabs a towel from the bathroom and lays it bunched up against the front door, blocking the space under the door. He opens the window nearest them and also lights a candle and places it on the coffee table, as well as a small cup with a bit of water in it for their make believe ashtray.

“So thorough,” David says once Patrick rejoins him on the sofa. He tucks his legs under him, getting comfortable on the sofa; half of his legs end up on Patrick’s lap. He sparks the joint that’s between his lips and inhales. David’s done this plenty of times that he doesn’t cough initially but after a couple of puffs he lets out a strained cough before passing it off to Patrick. 

Patrick’s fingers brush against David’s as he takes the joint from him. He inhales the smoke into his lungs, not too big of a hit since it has been a while. He holds it in before blowing the smoke out, repeating the same motion a second time before passing it back. They continue to smoke the joint, passing it off between each other, coughing lightly here and there. 

They’re about halfway through it when Patrick declines and says, “I’m good.”

“Okay, wait, let’s do a shot,” David says with a goofy smile on his face, he’s definitely feeling the effects. He inhales one more puff of the joint before taking the back of Patrick’s neck with his hand and pulling him in. He blows the smoke into Patrick’s mouth with his lips pressed softly against his. Patrick inhales the smoke and holds it for a beat before releasing the smoke and pressing his lips back to David’s. 

David smiles against his mouth, kissing him back just as slowly and softly. David pulls back from the kiss to wet the tip of his finger and put the joint out. Patrick hands him the cylindrical tube he had it in before so that David can put the rest of their joint in there to be smoked at a later time. 

Patrick grabs the lighter and their makeshift ashtray and heads to the kitchen. He pours them both a glass of water each and brings them to the living room, Patrick sipping on his as he goes. He hands David his glass as he puts his down. “Thank you,” David says as he takes the glass from him. 

Patrick says, “Find us something to watch,” as he heads back to the kitchen. David mumbles an okay before he starts to flip through Netflix. Patrick checks to see that David isn’t watching him as he takes the box out of the fridge. He removes the cake from the box before looking through the drawer for the candles he put in there. Patrick puts a couple of candles on the cake and lights them before walking the cake into the living room to David.

He sings, “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.” 

David turns to see Patrick with a cake walking towards him singing. He laughs and says, “Oh  _ my _ God.”

Patrick continues to sing happy birthday to him as he  _ carefully _ places the cake onto the coffee table in front of David. “Happy birthday, dear David, happy birthday to you. Make a wish,” He tells him, his hand resting softly on his shoulder.

David looks up at him and says, “I already have everything I want.”

Patrick smiles at him and says, “You’re sappy when you’re high.”

David giggles, putting his hand over Patrick’s on his shoulder he says, “I just love you so much.”

“I love you too, now make a wish, the wax is getting all over the cake,” Patrick says looking at the melting wax drip down the candles. David closes his eyes and makes his wish as he blows out the candles. 

David looks at the cake and sees in frosting it’s written, ‘ _ Happy birthday & anniversary to the love of my life’ _ .  “Did you get this from Beth’s Bakery?” David asks as Patrick starts to bring the cake back into the kitchen. David follows him.

“I did,” Patrick says. He goes about getting some plates, forks, and a knife to cut the cake.

“How? When?” David asks from the other side of the kitchen island. When did Patrick have time to get this cake? It looks fresh.

“Her daughter delivered it today to the store while you were at the motel,” Patrick tells him honestly now that the surprise has been revealed.

“You sneaky man,” David tells him. “Big piece, please,” He adds as Patrick starts to cut the cake.

They sit together on the sofa; David curled up as he was before next to Patrick, now with their slices of cake. David moans as he takes a bite of the deliciousness of it. Beth’s Bakery is his favorite place. She makes the most amazing cakes, brownies, cookies, just everything- and his fiancée got them to deliver his favorite cake for his birthday. He feels like the luckiest man alive. 

 

David lies down on the sofa and tells Patrick, “Come here.” Patrick lies down on top of David in between his legs. He leans down and presses his lips softly to David’s, one hand resting against his chest, the other caressing the side of his face. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist, running his hands up and down his back lazily. 

 

Moments like these are what David truly loves the best. Lying down together on the sofa, kissing softly and lazily as a movie they’ve seen plenty of times plays softly in the background. No disruptions from David’s family, no problems that need fixing, no responsibilities for the store or the wedding. It’s just the two of them, together in the privacy of Patrick’s- of  _ their _ apartment. 

 

David smiles against Patrick’s lips making him pull back slightly and look him in the eyes. Patrick matches his smile and says, “What?” 

“Thank you,” David says simply.

Patrick kisses him softly before saying, “Today was a great day, I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” 

“Not just for today. Thank you for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me,” David tells him in all sincerity. 

Patrick gives him a soft smile before kissing him again, this time with a little more force, showing him how much he loves him. “Thank you for wanting to spend the rest of  _ your _ life with me,” Patrick says back. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, David. I couldn’t imagine living another day of my life without you by my side.” The tears that started to form in David’s eyes slip down his cheeks. He reaches up and closes the distance between them. 

Patrick kisses him back, not wanting to do anything other than this, for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Patrick sings (I put a link to a random acoustic cover I found) is sort of written as such in the fic but minus all the "Ouu's"; and I included a link to the song David stripteases too. Also, the link for David's outfit is the first picture, they are both wearing the outfits they wore on the day after their first date. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: @bellafarella  
> kudos and comments are girls best friend, xoxo


End file.
